


Bauble Days

by eliterose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliterose/pseuds/eliterose
Summary: When a bauble dropped from Christmas tree, it would break into tiny little pieces. That was what Slug Club Halloween Party did to her secret relationship. When all the broken pieces were on the floor, she was forced to take a look at her past choices and judgements.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Snow Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I had 2 grovelling Christmas themed stories in mind. This is a Muggle AU Hermione's story. The setting is mid 2000s so everyone is about 6-7 years younger than canon. 
> 
> Enjoy, merry xmas and stay safe!

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

_3 November 2007 (02:23 AM):_ **Don’t be childish. Let’s talk.**

 _3 November 2007 (03:47 AM)_ **You knew that I don’t tell people about us. It is what I asked when we first started dating, to keep it hidden.**

 _3 November 2007 (08:05 AM)_ **Oh, come on, be rational.**

 _3 November 2007 (11:24 AM)_ **Draco, please answer my call. Or reply to my text. Anything.**

 _4 November 2007 (02:23 AM)_ **Anything.**

* * *

_5 November 2007_

Hermione stared at her phone, waiting for it to light up from a specific someone. It had lighted up plenty of times but the person at the other side, so far, had been Harry (asking if her flatmate, Ginny, was home), Ron (asking if Harry was looking for _his_ sister) and to complete the triangle, Ginny (asking Hermione to not tell Ron that she was out with Harry).

Fine, she thought, she would give Draco one week to brood. Four more days and she would march to his house. She would ask him to grow up and talk through this like two adults.

Although, Hermione was hoping it would not have to come down to that. She sighed at the thought of visiting the house, actually it was more of a quaint mansion at Hogsmeade Village, that he shared with his childhood friends.

* * *

 _7 November 2007 (04:07 PM)_ **You are right. Professor Binn’s Historical Perspectives was so boring. It seems like he started giving the lecture during that period itself. I should not have taken that class like you said.**

 _7 November 2007 (09:15 PM)_ **Harry and Ginny are sneaking around Ron again. I am alone in the house with Ron. He brought some cheap wine from Tesco and I don’t think our pizza can soak enough the alcohol.**

 _8 November 2007 (07:31 AM)_ **Alright, Ron brought a pack of beers and we ate pizza from Three Broomstick. And perhaps Neville, Susan and Hannah were present too last night.**

* * *

_8 November 2007_

The weather outside was getting colder, many fellow students were entering the coffee shop that Hermione was sitting at. She did not seem to realise all the noise in the background as she continued to stir her latte. It had been 6 days since Slughorn’s Halloween Party. Draco had gone missing for 6 days. Maybe it was time for her to visit his house. She gulped at the thought.

Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy and Gregory grew up together. They probably learnt about the difference between cheap and expensive caviar in playgroup. They attended the same posh primary, secondary and sixth-form. Naturally, they were in Slytherin for their constituent college in Hogwarts. Everyone knew Slytherin only accept alumni and their families.

Perhaps that was why she did not want people to know they were dating. The Malfoys were old money. She was the “nouveau-riche”. Sure, Hermione enjoyed an upper-middle-class upbringing with two dentists as her parents however it was her academic excellence that got her accepted into Hogwarts University. She thought she was special then until she started her first term.

She was a nobody at Hogwarts University. She was in the same constituent college (go Gryffindor!) as _the_ Harry Potter. He survived a cult massacre when he was a baby. Really, who could be any more special than that? Her two other best friends were siblings Ron and Ginny Weasley. Their parents and ancestors were all Hogwarts alumni. Everyone had the same A-Level result as her and then some. Well, maybe except Greg Goyle. Hermione was very sure his family donated something massive to the school, or at least to Slytherin College.

The door dinged and she checked her phone again. There was still no message. She was not proud but she tried to rouse him by saying Ron and her were alone together. Draco always had a weird jealousy towards Ron but there was nothing.

Fine, she would go to his house tomorrow.

* * *

_9 November 2007_

Hermione stared at the iron gate outside the house. _Really_ , it should be a crime for 5 university students to live in a house this big. She took a deep breath and was about to press the doorbell when she saw Blaise and Theo doing some intense exercise in the yard. Greg and Vincent were behind them, clearly lacking the fitness that the other two had.

“Hi!” shouted Hermione. Four heads turned and neither moved from their position. Greg and Vincent took this chance to stop their exercise and ran back into the house. Theo looked at her and continue his rope skipping. As for Blaise, even the current Scotland weather seemed like a bonfire compared to the stare he was giving her. Both continued to ignore her, not even trying to open the gate.

Right now, she wished she did not skip most of Draco’s offer to hang out with his housemates. Perhaps, if they were sort-of friends, they would welcome her and tell her where her boyfriend was.

“Is Draco in?”

“No,” answered Blaise, tone as chilly as the wind that just blew.

“Do you know when he will be back?”

“Yes.” Blaise offered nothing else. Hermione gulped.

“Granger? What in heaven’s hell are you doing here?” asked a shrill feminine voice. Hermione turned her head and saw Pansy Parkinson. Truth be told, she had a slight dislike towards Pansy. Draco let it slip once that they were each other’s first. It was too big of a history for her to pretend it was nothing.

“Pansy! I was wondering if you know when Draco will be back?”

“Oh. He didn’t tell you.” It was a statement and not a question. They knew where Draco had gone to but not her, his girlfriend.

“He and Daphne are on the tour. Their parents are doing a rally around the country to promote the Conservative Party. He did not want to go initially but, right after Slughorn’s party, he packed his luggage and took the limo with Daphne,” added Pansy. From her tone, Pansy knew about what happened at the party.

“They are not attending classes? Examinations are in less than a month’s time!” asked Hermione, horrified at the thought of Draco missing classes. Well, anyone missing class really.

“You do realise Malfoy and Greengrass are practically political royal families? Someone is taping their classes and they watched it whenever they can. They will be back for examinations though. Dean Dumbledore will never allow them to skip exams and still pass their term,” Pansy said with a snort.

The wind that was blowing seemed to take her mind along with it. Draco left.

“Blaise! Why didn’t you let her in? The gate is not even locked!” asked Pansy in another shrill as she entered the house. Blaise shrugged and mumbled that she didn’t ask to go in. Hermione looked up and saw that Pansy was holding the gate, somewhat welcoming her to enter. She shook her head and said that she would be leaving. Pansy simply shrugged and closed the gate.

“Granger,” called Blaise. Hermione looked up, hoping Blaise would offer her more information.

“Please stop calling Draco’s room. My room is next to his and it is bloody annoying at how the phone keeps on ringing.”

* * *

 _9 November 2007 (01:58 PM)_ **So, you are travelling. Well, that explains why you are not replying to my text. Call or text me any time you are free.**

 _12 November 2007 (03:33 PM)_ **I am watching Gryffindor lacrosse practice. It seemed 10x more boring than watching you practice. That says a lot don’t you think? I actually find hiding between the stands to watch Slytherin lacrosse team practice more exciting**.

 _15 November 2007 (09:53 AM)_ **Saw your father on the front page. I spot your slicked hair even though you are a 5mm dot at the back.**

 _17 November 2007 (10:48 AM)_ **I am revising my gene sequencing notes now and hope you are doing the same.**

 _18 November 2007 (03:00 AM)_ **I miss you.**

* * *

_21 November 2007_

Hermione stared at her planner. Based on Draco’s exam schedule, he would be here next Tuesday morning. With a little bribe and wit, Greg told her that once Draco’s exam ended on Friday, a car would be waiting for him for the winter holiday. With her own exam schedule, she could only meet Draco on Thursday night. That should be fine. Thursday night and everything would be back like last time.

* * *

_25 November 2007_

It was a chilly Sunday morning. Ginny was eating her marshmallow cereal while watching some Sunday morning chat show. The two presenters on TV were discussing famous figures and their families. Hermione did not know why her flatmate seemed to be engrossed in the topic.

“Oh my God! They are covering Malfoy and that girl!” Hermione dropped the sandwich that she was making and rushed to the TV. Ginny gave her a puzzled look but she ignored it.

_“As all of you Sunshine Sunday watchers know, there has been a strong wind of rumour that Lucius Malfoy and Halbert Greengrass desperately want their families to be one. Will that finally come true with Lucius’ only son and Halbert’s eldest daughter? They have been travelling together recently as part of their fathers’ campaigning entourage and we heard sparks are flying.”_

Hermione watched the scenes intensely. Draco and Daphne were joking around in one scene. In the next video, Lucius and Halbert were speaking but Daphne was leaning on Draco’s shoulder at the back. They were also showing Daphne holding hands with the Malfoy matriarch, Narcissa Malfoy.

“Are you crying?” asked Ginny in a horrified tone. Hermione tried to quickly wipe her tears but it was too late.

“Yes.” She managed to answer weakly. “Oh, Ginny, I lied to you. At Slughorn’s party, what I said then…”

“I know.” Ginny cut her in.

“You knew? How? Since when?”

“Hermione, you looked like someone stabbed Crookshanks when you heard Malfoy’s voice behind you. And since the party, you seem to be on the phone all the time. Calling someone who is not picking up, texting someone who is not replying. I put it together that you had not been as truthful it seems.”

Ginny’s words seemed to make her cry even more. She was a bad friend _and_ a bad girlfriend.

“I miss him so much but he is not talking to me,” Hermione finally managed something in between her sobs. Ginny pat her head and promised it would get better soon.

* * *

 _27 November 2007 (12:24 AM)_ **I know you are coming back for the exams. Please meet me.**

 _27 November 2007 (08:10 AM)_ **All the best on your first exam! You are going to nail it. Well, provided you study your recorded lectures.**

 _27 November 2007 (07:13 PM)_ **Oh god, I just finished Binn’s exam. That was brutal.**

* * *

_28 November 2007_

Still no text or call from Draco. Hermione would need to ambush him right outside the building of his exam tomorrow. Her exam would end at 4 and his at 5. If she walked fast enough, she should be able to catch him. Here’s to hoping he would not submit his _Democracy and Monarchy_ paper early.

* * *

_29 November 2007_

Hermione stood outside the room, trying to not shiver. The weather chose to be extremely windy and chilly today, of all day. She had been waiting outside Draco’s exam room for 15 minutes but it seemed like 15 hours instead. The platinum blonde head was still hunching towards his desk, meaning she would be able to catch him.

Finally, after another 10 minutes, she saw him walking out of the room.

“Draco.” She could hear how breathless she sounded. His grey eyes were emotionless. A brief nod and he was walking away from her. She followed him. The hallway of classrooms with exam takers was not the best place to have this conversation.

“Did you receive my messages? I have been texting you,” said Hermione, trying to sound cheerful.

“I did.”

“Oh.” They stayed quiet as they continued walking outside the building. Draco seemed to quicken his pace but Hermione managed to keep up with him. 

“It would be nice to receive a reply.”

That did it. Draco stopped walking and turned his body. They were outside now; a thin layer of fresh snow was all over the school ground. It was beautiful.

“It would be nice if I don’t see my girlfriend kissing someone else as she told everyone that she is single and would rather have rashes than date her _secret_ boyfriend. But hey, not everyone got their wish now, do they?” said Draco sharply. He was breathing heavily, clearly still angry for what he witnessed at the party.

“It was a misunderstanding. Please believe me, Draco. I did not plan to kiss Cormac.” She realised too late how her explanation just made things worse.

“Right. Was it also a misunderstanding when you told Ginny that you would rather suffer another rash attack than date me? Which, _in case you forgot_ , I was the one who took care of you when you had that allergic reaction!”

Hermione tried to open her mouth but was cut when Daphne joined their conversation. The blonde girl gave her the dirtiest look.

“Let’s go and don’t waste your time talking to her.” Daphne tugged Draco’s hands. He let go, Hermione felt relief for a second before he said he would catch up with her later. Daphne nodded and once again gave her a dirty look. Clearly, Hermione was having cosmic retribution. She liked Pansy the least and Pansy was the only one that showed a modicum of courtesy so far.

“Look, Hermione, you made yourself pretty clear at Slughorn’s party. I am no longer your dirty baggage so go on, date the people that do not give you rashes.”

“But you are my boyfriend.”

“Were, Hermione. Past tense.” Draco started to walk away.

“Are you dating Daphne?” asked Hermione, sounding a tad more desperate than she would like.

Draco barked hollow laughter, looking incredulous at her question.

“Clearly, you never bother to know me or my friends. Otherwise, you would know there is no way Daphne and I would ever date.” He took a few more steps before stopping, “You would have known she is dating Theo.”

“Do you know my friends then?” asked Hermione, desperate to keep talking to Draco. The thought of him walking away again made her feel more despair than ever. Draco snorted loudly.

“You have three best friends. Harry Potter, a massacre survivor who wants to become a forensic investigator. Ronald Weasley, sixth son of the poor but successful Weasley family, taking Sports Science Degree, had a thing for you in the past but now secretly shagging Susan Bones. Which is not a secret since even the Slytherins know. Lastly, Ginevra Weasley, Ron’s sister. Lacrosse star player and on her way to be picked up for the national team. You told her everything, well except me. I can also list down some things about Neville, the Patil twins and Luna. Oh, of course, your compatible _friend_ , Cormac McLaggen. Shall I continue?”

Hermione could argue that Draco was only stating the basic facts but that was a weak argument. They both knew that he knew all her friends.

With a jeer, he walked away again. This time, Hermione did not try to stop him.

* * *

_2 December 2007_

“Alright, I have let you wallow long enough. Talk, Hermione, talk!” Ginny barged into her room and pulled out her blanket.

“Four days are not long enough to wallow a break-up. Leave me alone.” Although Hermione could not see, she could _hear_ Ginny’s infamous eyeroll.

“How long did you two date?” asked Ginny, now squeezing herself into her blanket. Hermione tried to kick Ginny out but it was no use. She could never win a fit athletic lacrosse player.

“Eighteen months, give or take.” Ginny gasped.

“How did you keep it for so long?! I can’t even sneak around with Harry without Ron finding out. Also, why didn’t you tell us? Or me at least? I told you those days when I was pining over Harry!”

“Well, it is easier since we don’t have the same circle of friends. As for the other question, I guess I was scared. I was the new person in Hogwarts and all of you were saying about the century-old rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I was already friendless during my first term because I was such an insufferable know-it-all. I did not want a repeat of that!” Ginny smacked her head.

“Oh, you fool! We are rivals in lacrosse and the fight for best constituent college but please, do you really think we will alienate you for dating the enemy? Ron hated that I am dating his best friend, do I care? No. As long as Malfoy is a decent guy, who cares… Is he though?” asked Ginny.

“Yes, he is.” She answered the question as fast as her brain and mouth allowed her to.

“Then win him back, Hermione. Come on, treat this as an examinable project. Now, where should you start?”

Hermione thought carefully. Perhaps, she should learn more about his close friends.

* * *

_4 December 2007_

So, Hermione was not the type to be impressed by wealth. Sure, she knew Slytherins were a group of old money but Draco’s friends were indeed impressive. Pansy and Theo were children of private business billionaires. Blaise had six step-fathers, all of them were billionaires or politicians. Greg and Vincent were related to the Royal Family. God forbids, if the seventy-eight people ahead of him died at the same time, Gregory Goyle would ascend to the throne. Ninety-four for Vincent Crabbe.

Lastly, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were the daughters of the Greengrass family. Daphne had been dating Theo since they were five or something. Halbert preferred his daughters to marry another political family to strengthen his power. However, Astoria was last linked to a student from Central Saint Martins.

Now that Ginny knew about her relationship, it felt stupid to hide it for so long. Why was she trying so hard to hide it?

* * *

 _5 December 2007 (09:30 AM)_ **Hi Pansy, this is Hermione. Are you free for coffee?**

 _5 December 2007 (12:23 PM_ ) **How did you even get my number? Just text here and say what you want. Wouldn’t want your Lions to maul you for hanging with us Serpentines.**

 _5 December 2007 (12:24 PM_ ) **I deserve that. Well, I would like to speak to Draco. Is he at the London townhouse?**

 _5 December 2007 (02:46 PM_ ) **No, he is at Wiltshire. Did you two even date? His family always spend Christmas at their Wiltshire manor.**

 _5 December 2007 (02:47 PM_ ) **Mind sharing the address?**

 _5 December 2007 (02:50 PM_ ) **You are cute, thinking you can enter the house of one of the most famous politicians in the UK unannounced.**

 _5 December 2007 (02:51 PM_ ) **Well, I will text Draco first. I know he is not replying but I am sure he read my messages.**

 _5 December 2007 (03:00 PM_ ) **I am tempted to just give you the address and have you arrested for trespassing for what you did to Draco.**

 _5 December 2007 (03:01 PM_ ) **He won’t let me get arrested, will he? Is there anything I can offer you to help me enter the house?**

 _5 December 2007 (03:02 PM_ ) **No.**

* * *

_7 December 2007_

Pansy still refused to help her.

Why did she take winter courses again? Right, because she wanted to spend more time with Draco until they had to really leave for Christmas. So much for that plan. She was now studying her _Introduction to French_ alone in Hogwarts’ library. Maybe she should bring her books out and watch her three best friends at lacrosse practice.

* * *

 _10 December 2007 (09:41 PM)_ **Why are you still texting me? Don’t you hate me cos I deflower Draco?**

 _10 December 2007_ (09:42 PM) **I don’t hate you. I simply had a slight jealousy that both of you are still best friends despite all that. Besides, I am desperate to talk to him.**

 _11 December 2007_ (12:02 AM) **The sweet, sweet admittance. Fine, I will talk to Niles.**

 _11 December 2007_ (09:34 AM) **Who is Niles?**

 _11 December 2007_ (10:00 AM) **Malfoy’s butler. Grouchy old man but loves to gossip. He would have a field day that Draco dated the daughter of Labour Party volunteers.**

 _11 December 2007_ (10:05 AM) **Butler? God, all of you are so out of this world.**

 _11 December 2007_ (10:07 AM) **Said the one who lives in a Putney townhouse with a housekeeper. And didn’t your parents drove a Jaguar to pick you up every time from King’s Cross?**

 _11 December 2007_ (10:08 AM) **…**. **I deserve that too.**

* * *

_20 December 2007_

She was back in London yesterday and the first thing she asked was if she could borrow her parents’ cars to drive to Wiltshire. Her mother said no. Her father was hesitant but ultimately said no too because it was too far and she just got her driving license last year. In times like this, she wished her parents drove a cheaper car, not a Jaguar and an Aston Martin.

Right, so Pansy had a point about her being a pot calling the Slytherins black.

Anyway, in the end, she arranged a cab to pick her up. The fee was outrageous since it was far and close to the festive season but well, she realised once again she was more than able to afford it. She should really stop commenting about Slytherin’s wealth.

When she finally reached Malfoy Manor, even her cab driver was impressed at how grand it was. The guard at the gate did not allow her cab to enter so she was forced to step out and brave the foggy weather. She was dressed quite thinly since she assumed the cab would drop her right at Manor’s door.

“Name please,” asked the security. He reminded Hermione of the university’s friendly groundsman, Hagrid, with his gigantic frame.

“Hermione Jean Granger, I belie-“ He nodded and opened the gate before she finished her explanation. She was expecting more questions.

“Your name is in Draco’s clear list, Miss.” The guard winked and tilted his head, asking Hermione to make her move inside.

The audacity of Pansy scaring her that she would get arrested for trespassing.


	2. Illuminated Gifts

_20 December 2007_

“Master Draco, a beautiful young lady is here to see you,” announced Niles, with way too much glee. Draco’s head raised from his bowl of fruit salad.

Hermione.

“How in the world you know the address of this place?” asked Draco. She squirmed and said Pansy shared it.

Pansy would regret doing that when she saw her shoes thrown to Hagrid’s dogs. Fang and Buckbeak were due for new chew toys surely.

He stood up from his barstool and walked towards Hermione. Ideally, they should be talking in another room. The dry kitchen, with him standing by the island counter and her on the other side, was not exactly the best place. Plus, he knew Niles was listening on the housekeeper’s intercom.

In a surprising move, Hermione threw herself and hugged him tightly. He could feel her coat was somewhat cold, meaning she had to walk from the gate to the house. She didn’t say a word and continued to squeeze him. Slowly, he raised his hands and hugged her back. Damn it, he was not supposed to be so weak. This girl broke his heart.

“I miss you so much,” whispered Hermione. Draco remained silent and simply squeezed her. With her constant texts, telling him about her day (yes, he read every single one), the feeling was not exactly mutual. He always knew what she was doing.

They were hugging for some time before Niles’ throat-clearing detangled them.

“I brought Master Draco and Miss Hermione hot tea. Do you want cakes or scones? Or perhaps the fruit salad that Master Draco is eating?” asked the old man, again with too much glee. He was almost squealing.

“No, we are good. You can leave, Niles. And _do not_ eavesdrop from the intercom,” said Draco, dismissing his butler with an eye roll. He had the audacity to look hurt from the accusation as he walked away from the room. 

Draco picked up a cup of tea and offered it to Hermione. They were quiet again, sipping their tea.

“Let me explain about what happens at Slug Club Halloween Party, please. Do not interrupt and just listen to me until I am finished.” She finally broke the silence. Draco looked at her and gave her a curt nod. Hermione took a deep breath.

* * *

_2 November 2007_

_“So, Cormac is your date. Does this mean you are dating him?” asked Ginny as she passed Hermione a glass of punch._

_“God, no. He can’t stop talking about football and the one time he was invited to Buckingham Palace.”_

_“Serves you right for asking him. You should have attended the party with me and Harry. At least, we talked about lacrosse and how Harry escaped Killer Riddle.” Hermione rolled her eyes. He was one year old then, what did he even do? Sometimes, Ginny idolised her boyfriend a tad too much._

_“Look! Two blonde snakes approaching! Two blonde snakes approaching!” shouted Ginny towards something behind her. Hermione panic, was Draco here? Everyone called him and Daphne the face of Slytherins. Why was he approaching her? Their one rule of dating was never to let people know, keep it hidden._

_“Look, Ginny, I do not know why Draco and Daphne are here. I mean, everyone knew Slughorn hated their parents’ policies but Slughorn was a Slytherin- Draco is NOT coming towards me. We were partners for Applied Organic Chemistry but that’s all-“ Hermione knew she was rambling but damn it, this was not how she wanted her friends to find out about her relationship._

_“Are you drunk? The punch has barely any alcohol in it. I am talking about the real snakes that Slughorn bring as decoration. Is that even safe?” Hermione turned her head and true enough, there were two live snakes in a glass cage. Slughorn and his dramatics._

_“Ginny, those are albino snakes. Not blonde!”_

_“Oh.” Ginny said flippantly. However, she realised something was off based on Hermione’s earlier babbling. She was saved from further interrogations when Cormac joined them. Cormac asked her if she wanted to dance. She did not but it was a better option than being grilled by Ginny._

_They danced together for a while; Hermione tried to keep some distance from Cormac. It was clear her plan of attending the party as platonic friends backfired. Cormac kept bringing himself closer towards her and suddenly, he pulled her towards him and to her horror, kissed her. She pushed him off immediately and mumbled she needed a drink. And a huge distance from him._

_She rushed to find Ginny and judging by how giggly she was, she witnessed the whole kissing thing._

_“Well, do you think it is better to be kissed by McLaggen or-“_

_“Oh, for heaven’s sake, shut up, Ginevra!”_

_“Malfoy?”_

_Hermione’s heart stirred, remembering all the kisses that she shared with Draco. Not just the kisses but all the touches, the intimacy. Her body was aroused even at the thought of those memories. She should leave this party soon and go to his house. Before that, she needed to do the typical performance of being grossed out by her own boyfriend. It was getting tiring to pretend to be disgusted by the one man that turned her on simply by existing._

_“Malfoy? God, remember when I had those horrible rashes in summer? I would rather remain single and had those rashes anytime than kissing… **him**!”_

_“I see.” A masculine voice was heard behind her. Hermione’s eyes widened. Oh no, no, no._

_She turned her head and Draco had already disappeared. She wanted to scold Ginny but that would mean she had to come clean and she was not ready for it._

_“Wow, Hermione, that was harsh. It must have hurt his huge ego to be compared to rashes.” Hermione gulped._

_When Ginny was distracted, she took out her phone and quickly texted Draco. It would be fine. It would be fine. Draco knew this relationship was a secret. He should know that it was all acting._

* * *

_20 December 2007_

Daphne was right. The explanation would probably be worse. He thought maybe Ginny cornered her into saying those horrible things but no. That was all Hermione, his girlfriend. He knew the kiss with Cormac meant nothing. He trusted Hermione and although it hurt, he never once questioned why she would rather go with another guy than him. But those words, how easy it was to come out from her mouth. That hurt more than anything.

“I meant what I said last time. I am no longer your dirty baggage, you should date people who you are not ashamed of, Hermione.” Draco slowly moved towards the intercom, he should ask Niles to get the driver and car ready to send Hermione home.

“No! Draco, listen, you know I am not like most of you. All of you have family and relatives who are alumni. I did not have friends during my first term and I was told Gryffindor and Slytherin are mortal enemies. I was scared to lose my friends but I was also very much attracted to you,” plead Hermione.

“What is the difference then if we start dating again? You want me to be insulted by my girlfriend on a daily basis again?” asked Draco, sounding tired.

“Well, no. I already told Ginny about us. She said I was acting moronic by thinking the school rivalry as a reason to hide us. Harry and Ron knew too, they were not exactly thrilled but like Ginny, they think I am the biggest moron out there.” There was hope in Hermione’s words. He could hear it.

“Have you for once thought about what I was going through, Hermione?” asked Draco. Hermione frowned, thrown off by the question. She was not being dismissive but other than the typical school issues, Draco’s life could not be any more perfect.

“You don’t, do you? My father is one of the faces of the Conservative Party and yet here I am, his only son, dating the daughter of Labour Party’s supporters. When I told my parents about it, they were livid, fyi. That was why they tried to matchmake me with Daphne. Her father was not satisfied with Theo’s background. They were hoping so badly that we would work out and build a political dynasty.”

She was frozen. It just dawned on her that their parents opposite political stance were a more serious issue than the stupid college rivalry. He had more to lose than her and yet never once he tried to hide their relationship.

“Oh, Draco. I am so sorry,” she said gravely. Tears were threatening to come out but she bit her lips hard enough.

“I think you should leave. Niles will get the driver and car ready to send you home.”

He saw her nodding her head and turned her body to walk out where she came from. Draco saw the red light of the intercom was on, meaning Niles was eavesdropping the whole conversation. Typical. He was sure both driver and car would be ready by the time Hermione reached the front door.

“Wait. I brought your Christmas gift. Can I pass it to you?” she asked. By now, he was already one foot out of the dry kitchen, on his way to run back to his room.

“I prepare nothing for you.” _Lies_. “There is no need to give me anything”. With that, he pushed the kitchen’s door and left Hermione behind.

* * *

Draco was lying on his sofa, trying not to think about Hermione’s present that was hidden deep in his drawer. He bought that some time in October. His father almost had a coronary when he saw the item. His mother was a tinge more supportive. It was supposed to be given to her in Christmas.

Someone knocked on the door and he knew it was Niles. His nosey butler would never leave him alone after hearing what happened earlier. Plus, Pansy was probably feeding him stories before Hermione’s arrival.

“Master Draco, she left something on the table and I took the liberty of carrying this humongous item to you,” said Niles. Draco rolled his eyes and asked Niles to leave it on the TV cabinet. Niles scoffed and insisted he should see what the humongous item was. He resisted and asked the old man to just leave him be. Besides, the item couldn’t be _that_ big if his old butler willing to bring it from the dry kitchen.

“Oh, just open it, will you?” With that, a small square box was fling onto his chest. Draco cocked an eyebrow; this small box and Niles was whining about carrying something heavy? He ought to get Blaise to give fitness training to his butler.

“O-P-E-N it!”

“FINE!” He unwrapped the paper and he saw a tiny ring box. Huh. This was creepy. He opened the box and saw two onyx rings, a his-and-her pair. The design, while simple, clearly shown it was bespoke, specially designed for whoever commissioned it.

“You called this humongous, old man? They are rings, for God’s sake!”

“Not the weight, Sir. The meaning! She was ready to shout it to the world that both of you are dating!”

“Well, maybe it is too late for that. You know what Niles, I just realised I was in a one-sided relationship for eighteen months. She doesn’t know my address in Wiltshire, she doesn’t even know Daphne and Theo are dating! She doesn’t even once think how I felt with her bringing other guys as her plus one for events!”

Niles looked at him, clearly showing some sympathy at his love troubles. He perched himself on the corner of the sofa.

“Master Draco, both of you are still young. She is an idiot, hiding you from the world but she is trying to make amends. I think she has been realising her mistakes, you know. She harassed Miss Parkinson for the Manor’s address. Besides, didn’t she text you every day while you were out on tour?” asked Niles. Draco stared at the ceiling. Well, he was not wrong.

“Wait, how did you know Hermione texted me every day? Or that she harassed Pansy?” asked Draco. Niles stood up and tried to innocently dust the TV.

“Miss Parkinson may or may not told me about two of you.” With that, he scurried out of the room.

When he was right at the door, he smiled and told Draco, “I know you love her very much. Otherwise, there will not be a bauble inside the third drawer of your end table, will they?”

Draco groaned.

* * *

_24 December 2007_

Technically, she had been single since November so she should be more accepting of the lack of Draco in her life. Ginny sent her a text asking how did it go at the Manor. Hermione replied one word: Disastrous. Her best friend then sent a few encouraging texts and she appreciated it, truly, but her heart was still in tatters.

This morning Ginny asked if she saw Draco on TV for the Christmas Eve Telethon. She didn’t. It was still too hard to see him, especially with him being all jolly for the show. Ginny then asked if she saw his pictures in newspapers. She didn’t either. Ginny told her she should.

Maybe on Christmas Eve 2008, she would be strong enough to see his pictures on Christmas Eve 2007.

* * *

_25 December 2007 (12:17 PM)_ **Remember when you asked me for coffee and I neither explicitly decline nor accept?**

_25 December 2007 (12:24 PM)_ **I don’t know if I want to see you. You remind me too much of him.**

_25 December 2007 (12:25 PM)_ **HOW DARE YOU! My jet-black bob cut is a work of art compared to that slicked white gooey.**

_25 December 2007 (12:25 PM)_ **Also stop being mopey. You should treat me to a high-tea. At Regent’s. On boxing day.**

_25 December 2007 (12:27 PM)_ **You are clearly in a jolly mood while I have been drinking my nana’s cherry liqueur. Why should I treat you again? Besides, Theo’s family owns Regent’s. Shouldn’t it be complimentary?**

_25 December 2007 (12:28 PM)_ **You HAVE been researching Draco’s friends. I am not going to quote Theo to get free food. I have class.**

_25 December 2007 (12:30 PM)_ **Are you the blind-item of an heiress who was denied of free food despite trying to namedrop the restaurant’s owner son name?**

_25 December 2007 (12:31 PM)_ **Just get ready to be picked by noon tomorrow. And I like you more when you don’t know a single thing about us.**

_25 December 2007 (12:45 PM)_ **Wait how do you know my address?**

_25 December 2007 (12:50 PM)_ **Hello?**

* * *

_26 December 2007_

Hermione stared at her window, waiting for Pansy’s car to pull up. When she told her mother that she was going out with Pansy, her mother was wary since it was the first time she heard of this girl. That was when Hermione decided to tell her parents about Draco, Pansy and all of the people she knew from his world. Her dad almost choked on his tea but he did the typical protective dad routine. He said regardless politician’s son or not, he would shoot Draco if he hurt his little girl. 

There was a loud car honking noise and a Range Rover was waiting outside the townhouse. She quickly grabbed her bag and coat and run towards the car. It was snowing yesterday so there was dirty snow everywhere and the road was wet.

“One year ago, if someone told me I will be going for tea with you on Boxing Day, I would probably laugh and told them never in a million years,” said Hermione as Pansy drove. She received a snort in return.

The road was slightly congested but otherwise, it was a smooth drive. They pulled in to the car park.

“Hmmm, I am surprised there are not many cars at this time of the day,” said Hermione when she saw the almost empty car park.

“I told Theo we are coming; he probably empties the place for us,” Pansy said flippantly as she dug the backseat for her purse. Hermione had a hard time believing that. Not that she doubted their friendship but if Pansy could not get free food, why would Theo be emptying the place for them?

As they walked out of the car and towards the restaurant, Hermione felt more things were off. The restaurant was empty except for the couple at near the end of the room, right by the most beautiful stained-glass window.

“Pansy, is this place booked by someone? Oh God, am I really trespassing now?”

“Is that Draco? On a date with a girl? Oh, dear me, I totally did not know that they will be here,” said Pansy in probably the worst acting performance ever. While she suddenly lost the ability to move her body or even breathe, Pansy clearly was the opposite. With strength that could rival Hagrid’s, she dragged Hermione towards his table.

He was on a date?

“What a coincidence to see you two here! And you too, Marietta darling,” greeted Pansy. Draco gave them a pointed look. Marietta, the girl that he was on a date with, looked up and smiled at them.

“Pansy, it has been ages since we met. I thought Theo closed off the restaurant for us to have lunch.” Marietta announced in the fakest civility one could muster.

“Well, I did not exactly check with Theo about the place’s opening hours.” Hermione swore she heard Draco mumbled, “No shit, Sherlock”. Pansy glared at him and then continued to smile towards Marietta.

“Draco, is that a new ring? I swear that onyx is such a contrast to your skin. You should try fake tanning sometimes. It bodes well with your vanity,” chirped Pansy.

And then she saw it. Draco was wearing a very familiar onyx ring on his right middle finger. By the look of it, Marietta realised the ring was not a simple accessory either.

“I agree with Pansy. Take off the ring, the design is a little bit too gaudy for you.”

Even Pansy, who had been criticizing Hermione questionable taste, had to snort at that comment. The ring design was so basic, it was like the vanilla taste of a design.

At this time, Hermione decided to cut in and introduced herself, “Marietta, I am Hermione Granger, designer of the said gaudy ring. A pleasure to meet you.” She extended her hand to Marietta, who was grimacing and grudgingly took out her hand. Draco was looking a little bit too pleased with the development.

“I believe Draco has the same ring in a smaller size, one that fits, say, this finger?” said Hermione, as she raised her middle finger, pretending it was not a big deal. Pansy laughed. Draco laughed. Marietta looked beyond offended.

She threw her napkin and stood up quickly.

“I can’t believe you are choosing someone like her over me.” With that, Marietta left the restaurant.

“Right, so this is where I will leave both of you alone. God forbids, if you two still refuse to reconcile, Niles has a plan of locking you both at the Manor’s wine cellar.”

* * *

“So…” Hermione decided to break the silence.

“So, you flipped a girl that I was on a date with.”

“Well, she deserves it for calling my ring design gaudy.” Draco laughed and fished out the other pair of the ring. He tossed it to her. She managed to catch it just in time.

“Are you interested in her?” asked Hermione as she slid the ring onto her finger.

“It was my father’s stipulation if I want to give you your Christmas gift. Three dates with a girl of my parents’ choosing.”

“Three dates? I have to see you on a date with that girl two more times?!” Hermione choked on the words. It was already excruciating witnessing it once. Two more times of this. Maybe she should ask Ginny to whack her head with a lacrosse stick. Or his.

“Not really, that was my third date. I already went on two dates back in October. Remember when I had to go back to London?” Oh God, this was getting worse. Draco went on dates behind her back.

“Will you stop worrying? I have no interest in her or whatsoever. I told you, I had to go on a date with her if I want to give you something. Anyway, what are you doing here? Did Pansy drag you here?” asked Draco, calmly calling the waiter to prepare a fresh pot of tea. And fresh cutleries for her. He even asked if Hermione wanted to order any food.

“Yeah, she asked me for high tea yesterday. My parents thought Pansy is some dodgy friend I made since I have never talked about her. Or you.” She gulped. Draco still looked unfazed. He ordered an assortment of pastries for them.

“Well, I told them everything, finally. I think what shocked them the most was that I dated the son of UK’s top politician. For more than a year, no less.”

“Dating, Hermione.” He merrily corrected her.

She choked on her tea.

“Not past tense?” She tried to maintain the burst of happiness at what he said. He ignored her but was smiling to himself.

“On another note, I think Marietta has a point about the ring being gaudy. Christmas was yesterday so here is a bauble for you.” Draco took out the most delicate looking crystal bauble. There was a drawing of reindeer and snowflakes. Inside the bauble was white granular crystal, resembling snow.

Hermione picked the bauble and realised there was something inside the bauble.

“Draco, do I need to break this bauble to get my Christmas present?” asked Hermione, clearly grinning from the sight of the item.

“Don’t be such a plebian. You can unscrew the top of the bauble. That crystal bauble cost me five hundred pounds and it is not for you to smash it.”

She continued smiling as she uncorked the bauble and fished the diamond ring.

“I am not sure if this ring will match the black ring I am wearing,” said Hermione, grinning widely.

“It better be. My father almost had a coronary when he found out I was ring shopping. He even tried to push me to Marietta, hoping I will date a fellow Conservative.”

“Does it bother you?” asked Hermione, suddenly serious.

Draco shrugged, “If it does, I would not try to chain you for life, would I?”

“Well, you are stuck with me then. Are you going to ask Pansy to arrange a New Year’s Eve brunch at the City Hall or something? In case I need to dust off the old wedding gown in the attic.”

“Don’t be cheeky. You don’t have an attic. Besides, when you finally wear that dress, it will be new. And maybe when we enter the new decade.”

Hermione laughed and took her teacup and clinked it against his. There was no champagne but it was still perfect.

“You know, there is no one at my townhouse now.”

“A trip to your townhouse sounds interesting. Shall I tell my parents that I am staying over tonight?”

Draco chose not to answer, instead he got up from his chair, asked the waiter to simply enjoy the food he ordered and paid for the bill. The waiter looked a bit confused at the instructions but nodded off, bidding farewell to the couple.

Right as they left the restaurant, Draco cupped her cheeks and brought their lips together.

“Merry Christmas, future Mrs. Malfoy.”

“and Happy New Year, future Mr. Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am revealing(ish) my age but yes Niles was inspired from The Nanny ;)


End file.
